1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a system for transmitting electrical energy having at least one underground, high-voltage electrical conductor according to the preamble of patent claim 1. The invention also relates to a method for producing such a system.
2. Discussion of Background
Such a system is preferably used in conurbations, and usually contains high-voltage cables which are laid in the ground and conduct electrical energy from power stations, overhead lines or transforming stations to substations in which high voltage of, for example, 110 kV is transformed to medium voltage of, for example, 10, 20 or 30 kV. In rapidly growing urban agglomerations, in particular in Asia, such a system cannot be set up or extended without substantial impairment of elements of the infrastructure, such as the traffic, supply of water and gas and the disposal of sewage. This is so chiefly because it is generally necessary when laying and maintaining high-voltage cables to dig trenches, and this very severely disturbs the infrastructure and substantially impairs its efficiency.